Une histoire d'immortels
by histoirede
Summary: Methos et Amanda se remémorent leur première rencontre en 1714 qui était plutôt... mouvementée.


Titre : Une histoire d'immortel(s)  
Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Rysher/Panzer/Davis, et je me contente de leur inventer quelques folles aventures...  
Avertissement : A la base cette fic était composée de deux parties, mais ayant perdu la deuxième, je me permets de poster la première partie, qui peut être prise comme une unique histoire sans problème.

Une " présence "... non, deux. Mieux vaut s'en aller tant que je n'ai pas été repéré.  
Methos s'engouffra dans le plus gros boulevard qu'il pouvait trouver et augmenta le rythme de sa marche tout en s'écartant le plus vite possible des immortels qu'il avait ressentis, tout en essayant de ne pas rentrer dans les nombreux passants. Une autre "présence ". Droit devant. Décidément, ce n'était pas son jour. Plus familière que les précédentes bien qu'encore indéfinissable. De toute façon un immortel était plus simple à affronter que deux et il ne l'éviterait pas en restant sur le boulevard, mais il ne voulait pas risquer d'emprunter une rue moins fréquentée où un immortel n'hésiterait pas à sortir son épée. A propos d'épée, Methos glissa la main sur le pommeau de la sienne pour se rassurer. Comme s'il était sorti sans elle ! Il commençait à  
reconnaître l'immortel qui venait de droit devant lui et qui devait être maintenant à moins de cent mètres, mais que la foule l'empêchait de voir. La "présence " était familière. C'était une femme, il en était sûr. Cassandra ? Non, heureusement. Alors, cela pouvait être...

- Adam !  
- Amanda...  
- Tiens, je n'avais jamais remarqué que nos prénoms se ressemblaient autant !  
- Tu ne pourrais pas dire quelque chose d'intelligent, pour changer ?  
- Et toi, tu ne pourrais pas dire quelque chose d'agréable, pour changer ?  
- Je détruirais le personnage... Si tu tiens à continuer cette conversation, je préfère te dire tout de suite : je vais dans cette  
direction.  
- Quelque chose d'intéressant à faire ?  
- Qui ne te regarde pas. Je n'ai pas l'intention de rester là à parler avec toi. A la prochaine.  
- Attends, attends ! Je viens avec toi. Mac peut toujours attendre un peu plus, de toute façon, je suis déjà en retard...  
- Le contraire m'étonnerait de ta part.  
- Alors tu vas me dire où tu vas ?  
- En fait, c'est plutôt où je ne vais pas.  
- Et où tu ne vas pas ?  
- Dans la direction où tu allais.  
- Tu pourrais être moins clair ?  
- Non.  
- Tu pourrais être plus explicite, peut-être, alors.  
- Oui.  
- Et ?  
- Je n'ai jamais dit que je te dirais quoi que ce soit.  
- Attends ! Tu sais bien que je t'ai suivi par curiosité, alors tu devrais tout me raconter !  
- Je ne vois pas en quoi ta curiosité m'obligerait à tout dévoiler... Mais je vais faire une exception pour toi : en fait, quand je t'ai vu, je me suis dit, je vais jouer les gars mystérieux, elle me suivra par curiosité et je pourrais abuser d'elle dans une ruelle déserte où je l'aurais conduite.  
- Et tu essayes de me faire croire ça ?  
- J'aurais bien aimé que ça marche, mais, non, je n'y croyais pas trop.  
- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fuis ?  
- Deux immortels. Tu devrais savoir que je n'aime pas risquer ma tête inutilement.  
- Et tu ne pouvais pas le dire plus tôt ?  
- Ç'aurait été moins drôle.  
- Ah, ah, ah. Ton humour est toujours aussi désopilant, Me... Adam.  
- C'est pour ça que tu m'adores.  
- Non, c'est juste que parfois tu réussis presque à être intéressant.Malheureusement pas dernièrement.  
- Il faut absolument que tu me parles de cette période où j'étais "intéressant "...

_ Strasbourg, 1714._

_ Amanda arriva dans la ville fraîchement française un jour d'été pour " affaires ". A dire vrai, Amanda préférait rester en France, alors le règne de Louis XIV, qui était entrain de s'achever et qui avait été marqué par un agrandissement du territoire, l'avait enchantée. Mais la cour du Roi Soleil était devenue moins intéressante, et le roi trop vieux._  
_Malgré son grand âge, Amanda n'avait jamais pris le temps de rester à Strasbourg, bien que ce fut un lieu de passage où elle avait fait halte plus d'une fois. Mais cette fois-ci, elle était sur un gros coup, elle prendrait le temps d'un peu visiter la ville. Le seul problème était qu'elle y était particulièrement seule : ni MacLeod, ni de cour..._  
_Amanda s'était assise sur l'un des bancs de la Cathédrale. L'atmosphère y était bien plus fraîche que dehors, où la température était quasi caniculaire, et puis l'édifice valait vraiment le détour. Elle sentit tout à coup la présence d'un autre immortel. Etant sur un sol sacré, elle ne prit pas la peine de sortir son épée, malgré le fait qu'elle soit très étonnée par la force de cette présence. Il semblait plus vieux qu'elle... A quoi pouvait-il ressembler ?_  
_Elle fut un peu déçue de découvrir que l'homme en question se fondait parfaitement dans la masse. Mais malgré une apparence banale au premier abord, Amanda remarqua bien vite que l'immortel qu'elle venait de rencontrer avait un charme particulier : un visage agréable, une démarche féline, une taille élancée et des yeux particulièrement profonds. Il avait des cheveux bruns plutôt foncés assez longs, attachés en une queue de cheval aux niveau des épaules. Il était plutôt bien habillé, mais pas particulièrement richement. D'une impression générale, il semblait soigner une négligence certaine._  
_Se levant, elle fit un premier pas vers lui, celui-ci ne semblant pas du tout intéressé par la présence d'un autre immortel dans les lieux._

_ - Amanda Montrose-Darrieux de Varny._  
_ - Johannsen Dieter._

_ Johannsen avait un léger accent allemand, ce qui semblait parfaitement normal avec un nom pareil et dans une telle région. Mais vu l'âge qu'il semblait avoir, Amanda était certaine que l'accent n'était pas d'origine._

_ - Je ne pensais pas que Johannsen était un prénom._  
_ - C'est pourtant le mien. D'ailleurs si je puis remarquer, j'ai rarement entendu le prénom Amanda avant aujourd'hui, et pourtant j'en ai entendu._

_ Son français était parfait. Normal, il avait eu le temps de l'apprendre._

_ - Vous êtes de Strasbourg ?_

_ Amanda savait que la réponse à cette question serait forcément non, mais elle avait l'intention d'entamer la conversation. Son interlocuteur la regarda bizarrement, puis répondit._

_ - Non, mais j'y demeure depuis quelques temps._  
_ - Alors vous pourrez me dire ce que je peux y trouver._  
_ - Tout ce que l'on cherche habituellement, bien que je ne connaisse pas vos domaines de prédilection. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, mais j'ai un rendez-vous assez important._  
_ - Pourrait-on se revoir ?_  
_ - Je ne sais pas. Comprenez que j'hésite à fréquenter les personnes de notre genre que je ne connais pas en dehors d'une terre sacrée._

_ Johannsen avait baissé d'un ton, bien que l'église soit pratiquement vide. Amanda lui répondit sur le même ton._

_ - Question de prudence, je comprends. Nous nous croiserons peut-être à nouveau, monsieur Dieter._  
_ - Pour vous servir._

_ Amanda suivit des yeux sa nouvelle connaissance. Celui-ci alla parler avec le bedeau qui gardait l'église. Ce dernier sortit par le portail au sud du transept, et quelques minutes plus tard elle sentit la présence d'un autre immortel. Rentrant par la même porte par laquelle le bedeau était sorti, il ne manqua pas de jeter un regard à Amanda, et accompagna son geste d'un sourire amical._  
_Le nouvel immortel en présence avait des habits de moine, peu recherchés. Ce devait être un Frère d'un couvent_  
_voisin. Le moine se tourna vers l'immortel qui s'était présenté sous le nom de Dieter et entama la conversation._  
_De là où elle était, Amanda n'entendait pas la conversation, ce qui l'ennuyait beaucoup, mais elle remarqua que Dieter semblait contrarié par quelque chose. Le moine posa la main sur l'épaule de l'éternellement jeune homme et sembla murmurer des paroles compatissantes. Dieter releva la tête et sa bouche forma un sourire moqueur. Le moine répondit à cela par une moue des plus explicites semblant dire qu'il avait fait de son mieux._  
_Décidément ce Johannsen Dieter semblait intéressant à bien des points de vue. Et ce sourire... Amanda se disait que sa compagnie pourrait être des plus... enrichissantes, au propre comme au figuré, pendant son séjour dans la ville. Passant à côté d'elle en ressortant de la cathédrale, il lui décocha un sourire auquel elle n'eut même pas le temps de_  
_répondre. Il y avait peut-être des choses intéressantes à faire à Strasbourg..._

Methos décocha à Amanda le même regard que quand elle lui avait demandé s'il venait de Strasbourg.

- Je ne pensais pas que je t'avais fait autant d'effet...  
- Tu étais plutôt intrigant. Au fait, de quoi as-tu parlé avec Darius ce jour-là ?  
- J'aime conserver le mystère qui m'entoure.  
- Allez, Methos...  
- Je te prierais de ne pas m'appeler comme ça dans la rue, s'il te plaît.  
- Tu préfères Johannsen ?

Amanda avait prononcé le nom en pouffant de rire.

- Oui, je préfère. Et si ça te dérange, je ne te retiens pas.  
- Non, non, je ne te lâcherai pas comme ça, Johannsen. Dis-moi ce qui t'embêtait tant ce jour-là à Strasbourg.  
- Et qu'est-ce que je reçois en échange ?  
- Ma gratitude éternelle ?  
- Pas assez.  
- Une bière ?  
- Top-là. Il y a un bon bistrot pas loin.

_- Darius, tu es sûr que tu n'arriveras pas à le convaincre ?_  
_ - Je ne pense pas. Mais pourquoi tiens-tu tant à ce qu'il reste à Strasbourg ? Ce sera un immortel en moins près de chez toi._  
_ - Je suis désolé mais je ne peux rien dire._

_ Darius posa sa main sur l'épaule de Methos._

_ - Je comprends enfin. Ecoute, Methos, je sais qu'il est le tenancier de ta taverne préférée et qu'il ne te fait pas payer par peur d'un combat avec toi, mais ce n'est pas si dramatique. Je pense que tu as assez d'argent pour payer ce que tu bois, non ?_

_ Methos releva la tête avec un sourire moqueur._

_ - Je n'en suis pas si sûr..._  
_ - J'essayerai encore, mais il ne m'écoutera pas plus que toi. Cela fait trop longtemps qu'il demeure ici et il a juste l'envie de changer un peu d'air._  
_ - Je sais... Merci quand même, Darius._

_ Une fois hors de portée de l'autre immortel, Methos murmura :_

_ - Le seul problème c'est que moi je n'ai pas envie de changer d'air..._

_ Voyant qu'il allait passer au niveau de l'immortelle qu'il avait rencontrée un peu plus tôt, il lui adressa un sourire charmeur... De toute façon, s'il devait quitter la ville dans les jours à venir et qu'elle y restait, ils ne se reverraient plus._

Comme Methos arrêta de parler à ce moment de l'histoire, Amanda prit la parole.

- C'est tout ?  
- Tu m'as demandé de quoi on avait parler, je t'ai retranscrit le dialogue texto, qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ?  
- Texto presque 300 ans plus tard ? Tu es bien sûr de ta mémoire. Mais si elle fonctionne aussi bien, tu vas pouvoir me raconter le reste de l'histoire, hein ?  
- Si je te dis que le tenancier en question était Charles Meyer et qu'il tenait une taverne sur la place du Château, tu as encore besoin de tout le reste de l'histoire ?

_ Sortant à son tour de la cathédrale après Methos, Amanda fut stoppée net par la chaleur à l'extérieur. Voyant une taverne juste à côté, elle se décida à s'y arrêter le temps que la température se rafraîchisse. En plus, la taverne était un endroit stratégique, vu que depuis celle-ci, on pouvait voir le Château des Rohan, but de la visite d'Amanda à Strasbourg._  
_Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en sentant la présence de deux immortels à l'intérieur. Décidément, les immortels s'étaient tous donnés rendez-vous à Strasbourg, aujourd'hui..._  
_L'un des deux étaient Johannsen Dieter, l'immortel de tout à l'heure. L'autre,apparemment bien plus jeune, semblait être le propriétaire de la taverne. Les deux bavardaient autour d'une bière et Dieter avait toujours l'air contrarié. Amanda s'approcha lorsque les deux hommes tournèrent la tête vers elle quand ils sentirent sa présence._

_ - Je ne m'attendais pas à vous revoir si tôt, monsieur Dieter, mais apparemment, le destin souhaitait notre rencontre._  
_ - Peut-être, madame. Je suppose qu'il est de mon devoir de vous offrir quelque chose ?_  
_ - Ce serait bien aimable à vous._  
_ - Meyer, sers quelque chose à cette jeune dame (il avait dit "jeune" avec un petit sourire moqueur) et je vous introduis. Voici Amanda Montrose-Darrieux de Varny. Madame, je vous présente Charles Meyer et croyez-moi, il brasse et sert la meilleure bière de Strasbourg._

_ Meyer laissa Amanda et Dieter parler ensemble et servit d'autres clients. Comme précédemment, ce fut Amanda qui réentama la conversation._

_ - Comme nous sommes là, à boire ensemble, et que ni vous ni moi ne sommes entrain de finir nos verres respectifs, que diriez-vous d'un brin de causette ?_  
_ - Comme vous voudrez._  
_ - Alors, dites-moi, monsieur Dieter, ou Johannsen... je peux vous appeler Johannsen ?_  
_ - Faites._

_ Dieter semblait tout sauf intéressé par la conversation. Il essayait d'être poli, mais il ne se rendait pas compte qu'il faisait un véritable affront à Amanda en regardant sa chope plutôt qu'elle. D'habitude les hommes prenaient plaisir rien qu'à la regarder. En tout cas, elle n'allait pas abandonner si facilement._

_ - Alors, Johannsen, que faites-vous de beau dans la vie ?_  
_ - Je suis plus ou moins banquier pour l'instant_

_ Ah ben voilà ! Amanda savait que son intuition ne la trompait pas et qu'il y avait quelque chose de particulièrement intéressant chez Dieter._

_ - Comment ça plus ou moins ?_  
_ - Je suis aussi imprimeur, mais je crois que je vais devoir quitter la ville dans peu de temps._

_ Quelqu'un aurait remarqué qu'il ne vieillissait pas ? Ce ne serait pas tellement dramatique dans une grande ville telle que Strasbourg, il lui suffisait de changer d'identité._

_ - Et la raison de votre départ est celle que je pense ?_  
_ - Non, mais Meyer s'en va et je ne peux pas le laisser seul._  
_ - Votre élève ?_  
_ - Non, je vous l'ai dit, le meilleur brasseur que je connaisse._

_ Dieter avait accompagné la dernière remarque d'un petit sourire et appela le serveur pour qu'il lui amène une autre bière. Se résignant à la conversation, il se décida à la rendre plus agréable pour son interlocutrice._

_ - Et la raison de votre venue dans notre belle ville, madame de Varny ?_  
_ - Amanda suffira. Je suis ici pour ramener au prince de Rohan un objet qu'il avait prêté à mon défunt mari._

_ Elle n'espérait pas tromper Dieter, enfin Johannsen, un aussi bel homme méritait d'être appelé par son prénom, mais elle avait tellement l'habitude de jouer les veuves éplorées qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de simuler un sanglot._

_ - Mes condoléances._  
_ - Je vous remercie. Ce n'est malheureusement pas la première fois que je perds un mari._  
_ - J'imagine bien. Veuillez excuser ma maladresse, la première chose dont je vous fais parler n'est pas des plus agréables._  
_ - Vous ne pouviez savoir._

_ Décidément, ce Johannsen, bien que pas très galant au premier abord, se révélait particulièrement tentateur. S'il n'avait pas été un immortel, Amanda aurait bien aimé le "connaître plus". Après quelques temps de silence, Johannsen reprit la parole._

_ - Je vais vraiment vous paraître impoli, mais je crois que je vais devoir vous quitter une seconde fois. Vous savez où loger ?_  
_ - Oui, j'ai une chambre dans une hôtellerie. Je serai sûrement au château à partir de demain._  
_ - Est-ce indiscret de vous demander quelle hôtellerie ?_

_ Visiblement, elle avait quand même produit l'effet escompté._

_ - Au Dauphin._  
_ - Vous n'avez pas fait un trop mauvais choix. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser._

_ Sur ces mots, Johannsen saisit une des mains d'Amanda et se pencha dans un baisemain des plus séducteurs. Ce Johannsen était très intéressant._

Methos ressortit à Amanda ce regard qui la faisait se sentir si stupide et plonger ses yeux dans son verre.

- Amanda, je t'ai dit de te souvenir de Charles Meyer, pas de notre deuxième rencontre. Je sais maintenant que je t'obsédais à l'époque, mais ce n'est pas une raison.  
- Mais c'est la seule fois où j'ai rencontré Meyer ! D'ailleurs à ce propos, où es-tu encore parti ce soir-là ? Encore un rendez-vous avec Darius ?  
- Je suppose que je pourrais te le dire maintenant... Mais en tout cas, je sais que tu as vu Meyer au moins une deuxième fois. Bon, d'accord, il n'avait plus de tête, mais tu l'as vu.  
- Ah, oui ! Qu'est-ce qu'on s'amusait à l'époque, on fait plus ça de nos jours...  
- Je ne vois pas en quoi voir un brasseur de renommée voir sa tête coupée est amusant.  
- Mais, enfin, Me... Johan...Adam, tu ne vas pas me dire que c'est tout ce dont tu te souviens de ces fameuses nuits !

_Arrivé aux Archives, Methos rassembla quelques documents et se présenta au bureau de son supérieur._

_ - Monsieur ? Je viens vous parler du cas Charles Meyer._  
_ - C'est vous, Dieter ? Vous tombez à pic, mon cher, j'avais à vous parler. Il semblerait que vous ayez fait la connaissance d'une jeune femme appelée Amanda Montrose-Darrieux de Varny._  
_ - Effectivement._

_ Mon Dieu ! Il n'avait pas pensé au Guetteur d'Amanda ! Il avait du le voir parler avec Darius et l'avait reconnu comme le Guetteur de Meyer !_

_ - Vous ne pouviez pas le deviner, mais cette jeune femme est une immortelle. Son Guetteur est venu me faire un rapport et bien qu'il ne sache pas votre nom, je vous ai reconnu à la description..._

_ Apparemment, le Guetteur d'Amanda ne savait pas que Darius était un immortel, ou peut-être avait-il attendu la jeune femme en dehors de la Cathédrale. Methos réalisa qu'Amanda lui rendait un fier service : une magnifique excuse pour ne plus être le Guetteur de Meyer._

_ - Le plus sage serait que je m'en éloigne. Mais qui sait si elle ne retournera pas chez Meyer ? Je ne voudrais pas paraître narcissique, mais je pense que je l'intéresse..._  
_ - D'après les rapports que l'on a, c'est bien possible._  
_ - Et si elle vient chez Meyer alors que j'y suis, je serais bien obligé de lui parler..._

- Attends, Adam, tu veux dire que tu étais le Guetteur de quelqu'un d'autre que toi-même ?  
- J'ai eu cette malchance, oui. Heureusement pour moi, Meyer était un ami. Tu imagines bien qu'il est difficile pour moi de suivre des immortels sans me faire repérer...

_ - Je crois que je vais vous relever de vos fonctions sur Meyer. Vous pourriez guetter un autre immortel. Vous vouliez rester sur Strasbourg, je crois ?_  
_ - Oui, monsieur. Je sais que vos archives contiennent certains éléments sur Methos, vous connaissez mon projet._  
_ - Vous savez, Dieter, un nombre incalculable de Guetteurs se sont cassé les dents sur Methos : à le rechercher, à prouver son existence ou pour écrire l'histoire de sa vie. Je n'aimerais pas que vous perdiez votre temps._  
_ - Je crois avoir une piste. Il me suffirait de quelque temps de recherche, sans avoir à guetter._  
_ - Je ne peux pas me permettre ça, Dieter, vous le savez. Le mieux que je puisse faire pour vous, c'est vous donner un nouvel assignement qui vous laissera plus de temps._  
_ - Vous... vous voulez dire que vous me laisser Darius ?_  
_ - Vous comprenez vite, Dieter. Vous serez son Guetteur à partir d'après-demain. Demandez ce qu'il faut savoir sur lui à Chalamb , c'est lui qui s'en chargeait. Vous lui donnerez vos données sur Meyer._  
_ - Je ne sais comment vous remercier, monsieur._  
_ - En retrouvant Methos, pardi !_  
_ - Je suis plus près de lui que vous ne le pensez, je vous le garantis._

_ Splendide. Il n'avait plus à suivre Meyer, ni à se défier de Chalamb quand il rencontrerait Darius. Il aurait juste à se passer de Meyer et de sa bière. Il faudrait quand même lui dire au revoir avant qu'il ne parte. Methos réalisa tout à coup que ça l'empêcherait de revoir Amanda. Dommage, la petite l'amusait bien._

- Comment ça, je t'amusais ?  
- Je n'ai jamais caché le fait que je n'aurais rien contre coucher avec toi. Et apparemment tu étais aussi intéressée à l'époque.

Amanda rougit. Effectivement, elle y avait plus que pensé.

_Amanda irait au château le lendemain. Elle se rendit dans sa chambre à l'hôtellerie du Dauphin et défit quelques affaires. Mais comme elle l'avait dit à Johannsen, il y avait de fortes chances qu'elle loge au château à partir du lendemain, et elle n'avait pas envie de devoir tout repacter. Mais le fait était qu'elle s'ennuyait ferme dans sa chambre et ça ne l'avançait pas trop dans son travail. Le problème résidait dans le fait que si Johannsen avait l'intention de la retrouver, ce serait ici qu'il reviendrait._  
_Elle descendit dans la grande salle qui de l'hôtellerie pour s'y faire servir un repas. Il faisait encore presque jour au-dehors et elle pouvait admirer la Cathédrale à travers les fenêtres. Elle devinait aussi les silhouettes du château des Rohan et de la taverne de Meyer qui se trouvaient juste derrière. Après un frugal repas, elle se décida à ressortir : elle ferait le tour du château si c'était possible et pourrait toujours retourner chez Meyer voir si Johannsen y était._  
_Et c'est ce qu'elle fit, mais Johannsen n'était pas là Décidément cette soirée était des plus ennuyeuses. Amanda ressortit. De nouveau, elle étudia les dehors du château. Pas particulièrement intéressant par rapport à ce qu'elle avait vu à Versailles, mais mignon quand même. Et puis le prince de Rohan avait quelques objets qui valaient le détour dans sa collection. Le château longeait l'Ill, l'affluent du Rhin qui traversait Strasbourg. Amanda s'appuya à une rambarde et regarda l'eau couler doucement, tout en se laissant submerger par une certaine mélancolie._  
_C'est à ce moment qu'elle la sentit. Une très faible présence. Un pré-immortel sans aucun doute. Elle scruta la nuit pour voir la personne qu'elle ressentait. Elle comprit en entendant des sanglots que c'était en bas qu'elle devait chercher. Et effectivement, elle vit une jeune femme d'environ 25 ans en haillons qui semblait verser toutes les larmes de son corps._  
_Tellement concentrée à sentir la présence de la petite, elle eut un choc quand celle bien plus imposante de Johannsen retentit dans son esprit. Elle dut se retenir à la rambarde pour ne pas défaillir au mal de tête que la présence de cet immortel provoquait._

_ - Encore le destin, madame ?_  
_ - Apparemment. Alors que faites-vous ici à une heure si tardive de la nuit ?_  
_ - Je pourrais vous retourner la question._  
_ - Je me faisais du souci pour la pauvre petite qui gît là en bas._

_ Methos se pencha au-dessus de la rambarde et vit la jeune femme qui sanglotait._

_ - Elle survivra._  
_ - Vous n'avez donc pas de c°ur ?_  
_ - Je ne peux rien pour elle._  
_ - On ne va tout de même pas la laisser là ?_  
_ - Libre à vous de faire ce qu'il vous plaira. Je sais que, quant à moi, je ne ferai rien. C'est un de mes principes._  
_ - Vous êtes un monstre._  
_ - De nouveau libre à vous de le penser. C'est moi qui vis avec ma conscience, pas vous._  
_ - Vous n'avez pas une idée de ce que l'on pourrait faire pour cette petite ?_  
_ - Non. Je ne me mêle pas de ce qui ne me regarde pas._  
_ - Vous pourriez contacter quelqu'un._  
_ - Qui ?_  
_ - Je ne sais pas moi... Pourquoi pas votre ami le moine ?_  
_ - Darius ? Je ne vais pas déranger Darius pour ça !_  
_ - C'est un homme de Dieu, il pourrait recueillir cette pauvre petite quelques temps. Regardez comme elle a l'air de souffrir. Vous voulez que le premier immortel venu lui coupe la tête ?_  
_ - Je connais tous les immortels sur Strasbourg. L'un est un moine, l'autre part demain, vous avez le troisième devant les yeux. Aucun de nous trois ne lui fera de mal._  
_ - Comment pouvez-vous être sûr ?_  
_ - J'ai mes sources._  
_ - Qu'est-ce que ça vous coûte ?_  
_ - C'est juste que j'ai pris l'habitude de ne pas m'occuper des affaires des autres -surtout quand il s'agit d'immortels. Si vous voulez je parlerai à Darius demain, mais rien ne nous dit que la petite voudra bien aller dans un couvent._  
_ - Demain ?_  
_ - Je ne vois pas en quoi ça presse._  
_ - Mais c'est maintenant que cette pauvre créature a besoin d'aide !_  
_ - On ne me laissera pas réveiller tout le couvent pour que je voie Darius._  
_ - Amenez-moi là-bas._  
_ - Je suis à vos ordres, Majesté._  
_ - Contentez-vous de m'indiquer la route si vous préférez, ce sera toujours mieux qu'ironiser._

_ Johannsen la conduisit jusqu'à l'église St-Pierre-le-Jeune, dont les maisons avoisinantes faisaient aussi office de couvent. Par un petit détour, il l'amena au cloître, et lui indiqua la fenêtre de la cellule de Darius._

_ - Maintenant, vous faites ce que vous voulez, mais ça m'étonnerait que vous arriviez à le réveiller sans ameuter le quartier._  
_ - Mais il devrait sentir nos présences._  
_ - Pensez-vous ! Quand on vit sur une terre sacrée, cela ne suffit plus pour vous réveiller._  
_ - On pourrait lancer des cailloux sur sa fenêtre ?_  
_ - Et risquer de la casser ? Vous savez combien de temps ils mettront pour la lui changer ? Ce pauvre Darius devrait passer l'hiver dans le froid._  
_ - Bon, je crois que je vais devoir m'en charger._

_ Heureusement pour elle, Amanda avait mis des habits très simples pour ressortir ce soir-là. Elle s'approcha de la façade et commença à l'escalader par une colonne._

_ - Je ne vous soupçonnais pas ces talents, madame de Varny._  
_ - Je vous ai dit qu'Amanda suffisait._

_ Arrivée au niveau de la fenêtre, elle jeta un °il en arrière et lança :_

_ - Vous êtes sûr que c'est celle-là au moins ?_

_ Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir quand la fenêtre s'ouvrit vers l'extérieur et la poussa dans le vide. Heureusement elle atterrit sur quelque chose de plus mou que le sol en pierre qui faisait le tour du cloître._

_ - Oups. Excusez-moi, Johannsen._  
_ - Je savais bien que cette histoire ne m'attirerait que des ennuis. Je crois que je me suis déboîté le genou. Et toi, tu ne pourrais pas avoir des fenêtres qui s'ouvrent vers l'intérieur, comme tout le monde ?_

_ Methos avait dit ça à Darius qui pointait le bout de son nez par la fenêtre._

_ - Désolé, j'ai sentit une présence. Je pensais que c'était toi..._  
_ - ...Mais tu ne me pensais pas assez fou pour grimper à ta gouttière. Et effectivement, je ne l'aurais jamais fait._  
_ - Puis-je savoir la raison de ta visite à une heure pareille ? Encore Meyer ?_  
_ - Non, demande à cette dame._

_ Darius se tourna vers Amanda qui s'était relevée et avait tapoté ses vêtements pour ôter la poussière et la saleté qui les recouvrait._

_ - Nous avons vu une pauvre enfant. L'une des nôtres, en tout cas en passe de le devenir. Elle semblait particulièrement abattue. J'ai pensé que vous pourriez lui trouver un endroit où aller pendant quelques temps, vu que vous êtes un homme de Dieu._  
_ - Je ne sais pas si je pourrais faire grand chose ce soir, mais conduisez-moi déjà à elle et nous aviserons._

_ Darius arriva dans le cloître et se pencha en un baisemain vers Amanda. Les deux firent de courtes présentations et se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Amanda finit par se retourner._

_ - Vous venez, Johannsen ?_  
_ - J'aimerais bien, mais je suis encore entrain d'attendre que mon genou se remboîte. Vous vous souvenez ? Vous m'êtes tombée dessus tout à l'heure._

_ Darius aida Methos à se relever puis à marcher. Au bout de quelques pas, il put se débrouiller tout seul. Malheureusement, quand les trois immortels arrivèrent au-dessus de la berge où Amanda avait la première aperçu la jeune pré-immortelle, celle-ci n'était plus là._

_ - Je vous avais bien dit que ça n'apportait rien de se mêler des affaires des autres. Juste un genou déboîté. Quelle récompense, pour une fois que j'étais enclin à faire une bonne action._  
_ - Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait perdre votre temps, Johannsen. Et je suis désolée pour votre genou aussi. Mon Père, veuillez excuser le dérangement. Je n'hésiterai pas à vous recontacter si je la retrouve dans le même état._  
_ - N'hésitez surtout pas. Et bien si je ne suis plus nécessaire, je vais rentrer. Bonne nuit, Madame. Bonne nuit, Me... Johannsen._

_ Darius partit et laissa Amanda penchée sur la rambarde et Methos appuyé contre cette même rambarde, à se masser le genou._

_ - Ne me dites pas que ce n'est pas guéri ?_  
_ - Juste une douleur qui me gêne._  
_ - Je suis vraiment désolée._  
_ - Vous l'avez déjà dit._  
_ - C'est que je le pense vraiment._  
_ - J'aurais des raisons de vous en vouloir si je n'étais qu'un mortel, mais il valait mieux que je vous rattrape, non ?_  
_ - C'était préférable pour moi._  
_ - Je vous raccompagne ?_  
_ - Avec plaisir._

_ Methos et Amanda se dirigèrent très lentement vers l'hôtellerie du Dauphin et constatèrent sur le chemin que la taverne de Meyer avait d'ores et déjà fermé. Arrivé à l'hôtellerie, Amanda envoya un regard à Methos qui disait clairement "Vous pouvez monter si vous le désirez."._

_ - Je crois que c'est ici que se terminent nos aventures de cette nuit, Amanda._  
_ - C'est la première fois que vous m'appelez Amanda. C'est agréable. Vous pourrez rentrer avec votre genou ?_

_ Apparemment, Johannsen était trop bête pour comprendre qu'elle souhaitait qu'il passe la nuit avec elle._

_ - Notre courte marche l'a complètement remis en place. Il n'y a pas de problème. Mais je vous remercie de votre sollicitude._

_ Et zut, Johannsen ne comprenait vraiment rien à rien._

_ - Alors bonne nuit, Johannsen._  
_ - Bonne nuit, Amanda._

_ Amanda se mordit les lèvres alors que Johannsen s'apprêtait à tourner les talons et à s'éloigner. Elle fut surprise de le voir se pencher vers elle et poser un très court baiser sur ces lèvres et lui murmurer :_

_ - Ne croyez pas que je n'ai pas compris mais je vous ai dit que j'évitais de m'impliquer avec un autre immortel. Une journée n'est pas suffisante...Peut-être une fois que nous nous connaîtrons mieux..._

_ Sur ces mots, Johannsen s'éloigna vraiment, un petit sourire aux lèvres qui faisait regretter encore plus à Amanda le fait qu'il ne passe pas la nuit avec elle._

- Mais si tu n'as rien contre le fait de coucher avec moi, pourquoi tu n'es pas monté ce jour-là ?  
- Amanda, comme je te l'ai dit, je te connaissais depuis moins d'une journée. Ce n'était pas assez pour savoir si je pouvais te faire confiance.  
- Tu pensais que je te couperais la tête ?  
- Ç'aurait été une possibilité.  
- Dommage pour toi, alors, parce que tu as loupé une belle occasion.  
- Prudence est mère de sûreté. Je sais maintenant que même si tu ne m'avais pas coupé la tête durant mon sommeil, tu m'aurais dépouillé de mon argent.  
- Mais tu me prends pour qui ? Une mante religieuse ou quoi ?  
- Non, pour ce que tu es : une voleuse.  
- Je ne l'ai pas toujours été.  
- Ah bon ? Alors qu'est-ce que tu faisais la nuit suivante quand nous nous sommes revus ? Du tourisme ?  
- De l'exploration.  
- D'habitude on appelle ça un repérage.  
- Je n'ai jamais aimé ce vocabulaire.

_Methos avait passé la journée (ou plutôt l'après-midi vu qu'il s'était levé particulièrement tard) avec Meyer qui partirait le lendemain très tôt (et Methos savait bien qu'il ne se lèverait pas pour lui dire au revoir, c'est pour ça qu'il avait préféré le voir la veille)._  
_Meyer se réjouissait de voir que Dieter n'essayait plus de l'empêcher de quitter la ville. D'ailleurs , comme il lui confiait sa brasserie pour quelques temps, il ne voyait pas vraiment ce qui lui manquerait. Il fut heureux que son ami l'aide à_  
_empaqueter et très amusé quand il lui raconta l'anecdote de la nuit précédente. La taverne était fermé ce jour-là, mais Meyer avait pris la peine de laisser un tonneau de côté prévoyant la visite de Dieter._

_ Les deux amis se séparèrent devant la taverne tard dans la soirée. Methos emprunta la rue qui longeait la taverne de Meyer d'un côté et le château des Rohan de l'autre vers les berges de l'Ill qu'il devait suivre pour rentrer chez lui quand tout à coup il tomba à terre._  
_Quelque chose s'était décroché du toit du château et avait fini sa course sur lui. Il mit la moitié d'une seconde pour s'apercevoir que ce n'était pas quelque chose mais quelqu'un et la deuxième moitié de la même seconde pour voir que_  
_c'était quelqu'un qu'il connaissait._

_ - J'aimerais que ça ne devienne pas une habitude..._  
_ - Johannsen ! Je n'avais pas vu que c'était vous !_  
_ - J'espère bien parce que sinon j'aurais pu croire que vous me visiez._  
_ - Je suis affreusement désolée. J'étais là-haut, j'ai perdu l'équilibre..._  
_ - ...et vous êtes tombée sur le pauvre passant qui prenait la rue à ce moment-là..._  
_ - Ce n'était pas voulu._  
_ - Il est vrai que j'ai rarement connu des personnes qui s'amusaient à se jeter du haut d'un toit rien que pour tomber sur les passants, et même de personnes qui s'amusaient à se jeter du haut d'un toit tout court._

_ Amanda émit un petit rire et l'aida à se relever. Profitant de ce qu'ils soient proches l'un de l'autre, elle s'accrocha à son cou et lui murmura :_

_ - Maintenant, ça fait deux jours que nous nous connaissons._

_ Et elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre ses lèvres. Methos aurait succombé à la tentation si une gerbe d'éclairs n'était pas tombé dans la rue d'à côté, puis une autre, et une autre._  
_Methos et Amanda savaient très bien de quoi il s'agissait et se dirigèrent tous les deux vers l'immortel qui le subissait. En temps normal, Methos aurait plutôt suivi le chemin contraire, mais le Quickening venait de là où il avait laissé Meyer. De plus, Amanda le tirait par le bras jusqu'au lieu du combat où ils découvrirent deux cadavres. L'un avait la tête tranchée, c'était Meyer. L'autre..._  
_S'approchant, Amanda reconnut la petite pré-immortelle de la veille, mais celle-ci était morte, et ne tarderait pas à revenir à la vie. Methos scruta les environs pour voir si un Guetteur était dans les environs, mais apparemment,celui d'Amanda l'avait abandonnée quand elle était entrée au château et en ce qui concernait le guetteur de Meyer, ce n'était qu'à partir du lendemain matin qu'il échangerait sa place avec Chalamb._  
_Il était donc le seul guetteur présent._

_ - Mais comment est-ce possible ? Hier cette petite n'était pas encore immortelle, et voilà qu'elle coupe la tête d'un immortel expérimenté !_  
_ - Meyer n'était pas particulièrement expérimenté. D'ailleurs, il n'a même pas d'épée sur lui, apparemment._  
_ - La petite non plus._  
_ - Pourtant elle l'a tué._

_ C'est à ce moment que la jeune fille se réveilla en inspirant profondément. Elle se leva, s'inspecta et remarqua le corps ainsi que les deux personnes qui la regardaient d'un air interrogateur. Et elle était terrifiée._  
_Elle fit quelques pas en arrière, n'osant pas quitté des yeux les personnes qui lui faisaient face._

_ - Elle a l'air complètement désorientée._  
_ - Première mort._  
_ - Vous croyez ?_  
_ - Je ne crois pas, je suis sûr._  
_ - Un Quickening comme première mort ? Original, mais logiquement, c'est impossible._  
_ - Oui, mais ce qui m'étonne le plus c'est comment elle a pu savoir que Meyer était un immortel et qu'elle devait lui couper la tête ?_  
_ - On en apprendra plus en lui demandant._

_ Amanda tendit une main vers la jeune fille qui recula encore un peu plus._

_ - Je ne te veux pas de mal. Tu vas bien ? Tu comprends ce qu'il t'arrive ? Je peux tout expliquer._  
_ - Je pensais que vous n'aviez rien compris à la situation, Amanda._  
_ - Chut ! Vous ne voyez pas que j'essaye de la rassurer ?_  
_ - Pour l'instant, ça ne fonctionne pas vraiment._  
_ - Si vous arrêtiez de m'interrompre !_  
_ - Je me tais._

_ Amanda fit quelques pas vers la jeune femme._

_ - Crois-moi, je ne te veux aucun mal._

_ La jeune immortelle ne répondait toujours pas et semblait plus paniquée que jamais. Methos savait que ça devait être bouleversant. Surtout leurs présences. Amanda et lui étaient assez vieux, et la nouvelle immortelle devait avoir un de ses maux de tête._  
_Alors qu'Amanda allait l'atteindre après s'être approchée doucement, la jeune immortelle s'arrêta de trembler et s'évanouit. Amanda arriva juste à temps pour la rattraper._

_ - Chouette, une nouvelle immortelle sauvage évanouie qui a tué le seul brasseur immortel que je connaissais._  
_ - Au lieu de dire n'importe quoi, vous feriez mieux de m'aider._  
_ - A quoi ?_  
_ - On ne va pas la laisser là ?_  
_ - Vous n'allez pas recommencer ?_  
_ - Si. Aidez-moi à la porter jusque chez Darius._  
_ - Encore ? Je ne suis pas votre larbin !_

_ Amanda lui lança un regard qui le fit changer d'avis. Il prit la jeune femme sur les épaules en soupirant et commença à marcher sous l'°il amusé d'Amanda._

_ Darius recueillit la petite et lui trouva une place dans un couvent chez des s°urs qui prenaient soin des déshérités, mais elle ne parlait plus et personne ne lui dévoila le secret de son immortalité._  
_Deux jours plus tard, le journal édité par Johannsen Dieter titrait sur le vol d'un bijou des plus précieux chez les Rohan. Amanda Montrose-Darrieux de Varny avait officiellement quitté la ville la veille du vol._  
_La brasserie et la taverne Meyer devinrent la propriété de Johannsen Dieter dont il fit usage jusqu'à ce qu'il quitte la ville.  
Pour retrouver Methos, avait-il dit à son supérieur au sein des Guetteurs._


End file.
